Wickaninnish – A Traveller’s Beginning
by Stardreamer9
Summary: This story is a background history for my character in a Traveller Role Playing Game. It covers his life events that lead him to travel into space. Warning: The story includes references to a religion and culture that uses drugs in thier religious pract
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wickaninnish – A Traveller's Beginning

Authors: Stardreamer

Fandom: Traveller RPG

Rating: PG-13

Codes: Lime, m/f, violence, character death.

Summary: This is a background story for my character in a Traveller Role Playing Game.

Disclaimers: The Traveller Role Playing Game is the property of Mark Miller and The Game Designers Workshop. The Vargr are part of the Traveller RPG system. Kit, the coyote home world and any persons mentioned from that world are my creations and belong to me. This work is not made for profit and may not be used for such.

The Istaqa society depicted in this story is based 'loosely' on Native American culture. Readers are warned this is not intended to be an accurate representation of Native American cultures or practices. Read the Author's Forward for more detail.

Archive: Yes, just let me know where.

POC: Forward

This is not a normal fanfic but a story I wrote to provide a back story for a character I created for the Traveller role playing game. I've done my best to make it entertaining while trying to stay true to the character history. Since Traveller and my game in particular is not familiar to most readers, I provide some information here to help provide you with background on this story.

What is Traveller? Traveller is a role playing game (RPG). An RPG is a game where players create a character and play act them in an adventure created for them by the referee. Traveller is a science fiction RPG set in the far future where humans have expanded out and settled large parts of the galaxy. But we are not alone, long before human recorded history a now extinct race of aliens took human and animal specimens from Earth, genetically engineered them and planted them on worlds across the galaxy for reasons currently unknown. In addition to these engineered races there are also other alien races that share the galaxy with us.

What are the Vargr? The most prominent after humans of the genetically engineered and transplanted races is the Vargr. Created from common ancestors of modern day canines, they are essentially humanoid wolves.

Why coyote Vargr? After doing so much work with canine demons particularly coyotes in my Inuyasha stories, I wanted to play a Vargr character. One advantage of this was it let me use the various ideas and concepts I had developed for canine demons in my other stories and 'try them out' so to speak in role playing. My wife also wanted to play a Vargr and being a fan of Kitsune wanted to know if there was a fox variant of the race. Turned out there was and she suggested I make my character a coyote keeping with my previous fanfic characters. However, the same race notes that informed us that sub-species of Vargr exist also let us know that regular Vargr hate and hunt these sub-species.

The Istaqa and Amerind Culture. Istaqa means Coyote Man and seemed an appropriate name for the coyote Vargr race. To truly transfer my coyote character into my Traveller character, I needed to explain how a Vargr culture whose ancestors were removed from Earth before Homo Sapiens even existed could have all the trappings of Native American culture. I also didn't want to spend a year or more of background research to try and accurately depict an Amerind culture. The society depicted in this story is the result. The reader should note that this society is not an accurate representation of Amerind culture and that is INTENTIONAL. The basic fact is that this culture is centuries and light-years removed from the original Native American tribes. Even today the knowledge we have of Amerind culture is hopelessly contaminated with noble savage myths and legends compounded by European distortions and new age philosophies. Thus the Human colonists that settled the Istaqa home world intent on establishing a paradise based on Amerind beliefs brought with them a religion based on a badly distorted version of those beliefs compounded by many utopian misconceptions. The aspects of the society that just didn't work were quickly weeded out and by the time this story takes place the culture has reached a stable equilibrium between utopian fantasy and hard reality.

Is this related to Coyote Tricks? No, while the inspiration for both 'Kits' is the same, they are not related in any other form.

This Chapter is rated PG for language.

Prelude to Childhood's End

Kit stifled a yawn. He had barely sat down and he was already bored, he hated history.

It was only the excitement of the upcoming events of the week that kept him awake. The teacher, Tolinka, completed her boring lecture and turned to question period.

"Ok returning to our study of the Founders, let's see who all read the assignment last night," she said. "Who can tell me about Daniel Moki and what was significant about his contribution to the colonial government?"

White Mark raised her hand.

'Little miss know it all' Kit thought absently.

The teacher indicated for White Mark to answer.

"Daniel Moki was the leader of the Flower Power Movement in the Potlatch," White Mark said smugly.

"Correct," Tolinka said. "The Flower Power Movement was based on an ancient philosophy that was responsible for a prolonged period of peace on Mother Earth during the early nuclear era. The movement through its philosophy of 'Make Love, Not War' was responsible for preventing a catastrophic conflict during the first 100 years following the development of atomic weapons. Now White Mark, can you tell me what Moki's most significant legislative achievement was?"

"He was the driving force behind the Peace and Love Act of 15 AL (A/N: After Landing) that banned all weapons except for non-lethal police weapons and integrated Istaqa mating habits into colonial marriage laws. The original act called for all weapons to be destroyed but in a compromise with the opposition lead by Captain Sarah Namid they were instead collected and stored in regional armories."

"Very good, White Mark you may sit down now. As it turned out Captain Namid's concerns were well justified. Can anyone tell me about the events that lead to Elder Moki's death that confirmed those concerns?" Tolinka asked then spotting a hand called on Kit.

Kit was more than happy to expound on the fate of what he felt was the stupidest of the Human Founders.

"In 17 AL, a Vargr raiding party landed and destroyed the armory in the Running Plains province. Unarmed and defenseless the entire population of Running Plains Township was slaughtered. Elder Moki contacted the Vargr captain to negotiate a peace. The Vargr agreed to accept a peace offering of precious metals and other valuables in return for signing a treaty agreeing to leave the planet in peace. Elder Moki lead the party to deliver the offering and sign the treaty. Once aboard the Vargr ship, the Vargr took the offering and killed the party. Elder Moki was killed last by slow torture."

"Very Good Kit," Tolinka said and Kit sat down tail wagging at the approval. "This act of betrayal by the Vargr lead to the Planetary Defense Act of 17 AL, which modified the weapons ban of the Peace and Love Act to allow weapons to be stored in individual homes as long as they were properly locked up and implemented the planetary militia structure which now protects us against incursion by the Vargr."

Noting the time, Tolinka continued. "For tomorrow, read chapter six and be prepared to discuss the contribution of Grand Shamaness Wicapi Wakan and the influence of the Church of the Great Spirit has had on Istaqa culture. Also, everyone please extend your well wishes to Kit who starts his purification tomorrow for the ritual of adulthood. We look forward to you joining us next week with your new name."

"Kit!" The coyote looked up to see a coyote girl about a head shorter running toward him in the hall.

"Black Mitten!" he called waving at her.

"Oh Kit," she said throwing her arms around him. "I don't know how I'm going to survive a week without you!"

"Hey," Kit said hugging her back. "Look at the bright side, when I get back I'll be moving into my own place."

"Hey Pup!" They both stiffened at the familiar voice.

"Mitten," Kit whispered to her. "Go down the hall and no matter what happens don't come close, OK?"

"Ok."

As Mitten backed away, Kit reached into a pocket and extracted a writing pen. He had been displaying the pen around the school for a week proudly boasting it was a gift for his adulthood ceremony. "An exact replica of Captain Namid's pen, a real treasure," he had said. Now he was about to find out if his hard work had paid off. No one used writing pens anymore, the environmental restrictions on paper production and recycling made them impractical.

'The yiffing fool is confronting me in the most public place in the school,' Kit thought to himself. 'This couldn't be more perfect.'

"Liwanu," Kit said turning around clicking the pen open and closed seemingly nervously.

The older coyote stomped right up to Kit's face. Liwanu was bigger, bulker and older than Kit and the bane of his existence since they were kids. Most people on getting their adult name would move on from being the school yard bully but not Liwanu, he relished the role. He loved being Alpha.

"Hey puppy," he said sneeringly. "I hear you going to start your adulthood trail tomorrow."

"That's Kit and yes I am," Kit said as he sensed Liwanu's two companions flanking Kit to block any escape. Kit never could remember their names; he just referred to them as Dumb and Dumber for easy reference.

"Yea Puppy, well you'll be running home to mommy with your tail between your legs before the first night is out."

"We'll just see won't we?"

"Oh I can tell you right now that you don't have what it takes," Liwanu said crowding closer to Kit and jabbing a finger into Kit's chest. He noticed the pen that Kit was rapidly clicking and grabbed it away from him.

"In fact, you might as well give this to me, you'll never be an adult."

Kit had to will his tail to be still as Liwanu looked at the pen up close.

"Really nice, puppy, you really don't deserve it."

"You're probably right Liwanu," Kit said, "but you definitely deserve it."

As a silent countdown drew to a close in Kit's head, he stomped on the paw of Dumber and ducked under the big idiots arm. The two were confused because instead of running, Kit slipped behind Dumber's back just as the pen Liwanu was examining exploded.

The three bullies were splattered with bright pink dye from the exploding pen. The hallway fell silent for a moment and then snickers started to echo from the numerous observers. Kit, howling with laughter, fell to the floor holding his sides.

"What the yif?" Liwanu growled.

"I…count…coup…on…you!" Kit panted out between laughs.

When the Church had banned the challenge fights that used to determine rank and status in the old Istaqa pack traditions, the Istaqa had taken some concepts from the Church's own legends to form a replacement. Combining the concept of 'counting coup' with the legends of the Trickster Coyote, that the Istaqa had fallen in love with, they developed a new form of non-violent challenge that involved trickery and practical jokes.

Liwanu stiffened and bared his fangs as he realized what had happened. Not only had Kit, a juvenile, counted coup on him but he had walked right into the trap by stealing the pen. Kit's prestige in relation to Liwanu had just shot up dramatically.

Observers on the sidelines started rubbing it in.

"Hey nice shade of pink!"

"Liwanu, I think your pen is leaking!"

Liwanu growled and turned to Kit who was standing up still laughing and wagging his tail. The older coyote balled his fists and advanced toward Kit. Kit just bared his fangs in a grin and gave a look that urged Liwanu on.

'Come on hit me you, yiffing idiot,' Kit thought. 'Make my day perfect.'

In the complex rules that had evolved around the counting coup tradition to physically retaliate against the trickster resulted in the biggest loss of face of all. It would well be worth a swollen eye or out of joint nose to Kit to see Liwanu reduced to omega status in the school pack.

"LIWANU!"

Liwanu froze at the cry and then stepped back realizing the mistake he almost made.

Principal Kachada, his 6 foot frame towering over the smaller Istaqa, pushed his way through the crowd to stand in front of the four.

"Kit, I assume you are behind this trick?" The human said.

"Yes Principal," Kit said proudly.

"What kind of dye did you use?"

"Taline #4, sir."

The Principal winced, that was a permanent fur dye, Liwanu and his companions were not going to get all that off no matter how they scrubbed. They would be pink faced for weeks.

"Get to the showers and wash off as much as you can."

Liwanu gave Kit one more glare then he and his companions stomped off.

"The rest of you get back to class." Kachada shouted dispersing the crowd then turned to Kit.

"Walk with me, Kit."

Kit followed the Principal into a less crowded hallway.

"You skipped the militia orientation," Kachada said.

"I'm sorry sir, but it was not like they were covering anything I didn't already know. I mean there hasn't been a Vargr raid in over 30 years."

"That's no excuse, the Vargr Extents are just as violent and chaotic today as they were then and they still have no love of the Istaqa. The militias are the only thing that keeps them at bay."

"Yes sir," Kit said, ears flattened and head dropped in symbolic submission. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Kachada said with a smile. "In the meantime, I've checked with teachers and with you starting your purification tomorrow there is really no reason for you to finish the day."

"Really sir?" Kit's ears perked up.

"Yes, go home and good luck on your trial."


	2. Vision Quest

This chapter is rated R for drug use. The Istaqa culture has two herbal drugs that serve a purpose similar to peyote in certain Amerind cultures. I remind readers again that the Istaqa religion is a distorted jumble of many different religious beliefs and in no way represents a legitimate religion as currently known on Earth.

Vision Quest

Kit's parents helped dress him the next morning in the ceremonial leathers. Kit could tell his mother was clearly upset but putting a good face on it.

"My little Kit is grown up," was all she said when he asked her about it.

The trip was long as the Vision Lodge was located in an isolated mountain valley accessible only by gravsled.

They stood outside the gate to the Lodge grounds. Kit hugged his mother and submissively licked at his father's muzzle in a farewell. Then they marched together into the gate. A Shaman stood at the foot of the path leading up to lodge.

"Who comes to this sacred place?" The Shaman asked.

"I bring a child who would be a man," Kit's father answered.

"And is he ready for manhood?"

"He is."

"Then bring him forth."

Kit stepped forward as his father stepped back.

"Are you ready for the trial?"

"I am." Kit answered simply.

"Then may the Great Spirit guide you to your path. Speak no more until the trial is done," the Shaman commanded formally beginning the ritual. Kit would not be allowed to speak again until the vision quest was complete.

The Shaman turned away from Kit faced his parents again.

"You're responsibility for this one is at an end," he said. "Go now with the thanks and blessing of the Great Spirit."

The Shaman led Kit up the trail to the Lodge building and to a changing room. Kit entered the room silently as the Shaman stayed outside. The Shaman at Kit's town had instructed him clearly on what to do and expect. Until the end of the trial, he would not speak other than prayer chants and no one would speak to him.

He removed all his clothes. Nothing from outside was allowed in the Lodge grounds. After placing them in a locker, he put on the simple loincloth he would use for purification trial.

Stepping out of the changing room he was met by another Shaman dressed in ceremonial feather robes and raven mask. This was his spirit guide. The Shaman would have completed a ritual himself earlier to allow the spirit of Raven to manifest in his body. Raven led Kit into the forest behind the main lodge building were several dome shaped leather lodges were located. Somewhere out of sight drummers beat a rhythm to prayer chants. Kit entered the indicated lodge. Inside was bare except for a simple reed mat for sleeping and a special odor-less chemical toilet, replacing the traditional chamber pot in the only tip to modern convenience the Elders had allowed. The walls were filled with drawings and wards to protect the inhabitant from the influences of evil spirits.

Kit sat in the center of the lodge and a moment later Raven returned with a large earthen mug filled with liquid. Kit's nose protested at the scent but steeling himself, Kit drank the foul tasting concoction in three swift gulps. Raven took the mug and left. Kit closed his eyes and focused on clearing and calming his mind. His thoughts fell into the rhythm of the chant. He stayed this way for the 20 minutes it took for the first cramp to start.

Originally the lodge would have been a sweat lodge stoked with hot coals and steam to sweat the impurities from the body. There also would have been a trial of determination and endurance. But Istaqa did not sweat so the Elders had decide on an alternate method of purifying the body and combine the endurance trial with it. The drink contained a mixture of herbs and potions that purged the blood and body of impurities. In the case of the digestive tract, the process was neither swift nor painless. Regardless of the pain and discomfort, Kit was not allowed to make a sound other than chanting with the prayers. He had to sit in the center, lie down on the mat or use of the toilet. Raven would return at intervals throughout the day with more to drink and a bland tasteless gruel for meals.

After three days, Kit was led to a nearby mountain stream where he washed. The water was ice cold but felt good after the purification ordeal. He was fed another tasteless meal and allowed to rest. Raven awoke him later and presented him with a lit pipe. Kit drew deeply on the pipe stem. He felt light headed as the vision root blended into the leaf affected him.

Raven took back the pipe and led Kit to wooden archway leading to a path. Following the instructions he had received, Kit removed the loincloth and set it by the gate. Nothing of the material went into the vision circle. He walked alone up the path into the mountains. Darkness had settled by time the path lead him to the vision circle, a cleared circle with poles at the compass points. Illuminated by the light of the greater moon Kit saw sitting in the middle of the circlea cake wrapped in leaves. Kit moved to the center of the circle and said a prayer to the Great Spirit. He moved to the North Pole and said a prayer to the North Wind. He repeated this for each of the poles then returned to the center of the circle and sat.

He removed the cake from the leaves, his nose scenting the concentrated vision root mixed into it. He said another pray to Raven for guidance and then quickly ate the cake. He sat chanting a prayer as he felt the vision root take affect. Around him the world seemed to slow. A mouse like Zelk dashed across the edge of the circle, but to Kit his movements were like watching a film running in slow motion. Kit's chanting slowed as he tipped his head back and looked at the sky. The stars and moons above were slowly circling overhead.

The Zelk paused to look at the coyote. As it watched, Kit's chanting stopped as he fell onto his back, eyes open but glazed starring into the sky.

It was late the next day when Kit came back down the trail. He was met by a Shamaness who gave him a robe, feed him a meal and put him to bed. He slept soundly through the night.

The next morning, after bathing and breakfast he dressed in ceremonial robes and led to a small circular meeting room in the Lodge building. His parents were there along with Hania, the Shaman of his town. It was Hania's duty to hear and interpret his vision.

Kit stood before them and spoke for the first time in days.

"Hear Wise Elder, the vision sent to me by the spirits. I stood upon the bank of a great sea of stars and out of the stars came a bright light blazing like a sun. The sun touched on the shore before me and I saw the light was a great canoe. I stepped into the canoe…"

Kit slowly told his tale. After over half an hour, the tale drew to a close.

"…and after much wandering, there came a cat spirit that bade me follow it as it lead me to a wonderous place. I somehow knew that in that place I would find the fulfillment of my destiny."

"It is clear from this vision," Hania said standing before Kit, "that you are destined to travel far in search of your destiny."

Hania placed his hands on Kit's shoulders.

"I give you know your adult name. You shall be known as Wickaninnish as you will allow no one stand before you in your quest."


	3. The Death of Childhood

This chapter is rated R for violence. If you have not read the disclaimers in the first chapter please do so before proceeding.

The Death of Childhood

It was much later that night after the party thrown by his family and friends when Kit and Black Mitten walked arm in arm to the door of the temporary room he had been assigned in the bachelor's quarters.

"So did the Elders tell you where you going yet?" Mitten asked.

It was traditional that new adults were moved to another town to help emphasize their independence.

"Potlatch," Kit said tail wagging.

"The Capitol! Oh wow!" Mitten said hugging him close. "I can't wait until I get my adult name next year, then we can mark each other and move in together."

They stopped in Kit's doorway. Mitten leaned up and licked a Kit's muzzle.

"Can I come in? I would like to give you a special present."

Kit growled and nuzzled her neck fur while he palmed open the door behind them and pulled her inside.

* * *

Five years ago the Council of Elders had voted not to invest in an outer system sensor network. The fact that their Vargr neighbors had not attacked in over 30 years and the financial demands of on going social programs led them to feel it was not necessary. Thus the ship that had entered the system days ago had gone undetected as it approached the Istaqa home world.

* * *

Gunthar bared his fangs as he looked on the world below. For too long it had been the home of those misbegotten stains on the Vargr known as the Istaqa. Before the humans came, his people regularly raided this world for its natural resources and to bring divine justice to the freaks. The Istaqa put up little organized resistance, fighting as individuals. Then the humans came and organized the Istaqa militias and brought enough meaningful trade to build planetary defenses. For the longest time his people gave up raiding the Istaqa, the cowards that ran his government even signing a treaty with their new human masters.

But no more, Gunthar was about to show the inferior mongrels their human masters could not protect them. He had spent much time and effort, gathering a following of warriors, spying out a blind spot in Istaqa's planetary defenses and obtaining a raider ship. Now it was all going to come to fruition.

"It's time," he said to his gunner. "Power up the systems."

* * *

Ahiga watched as Akando rolled the dice. The human had brought the game with him to the lunar station that served as base for the system's fleet of system defense boats (all 3 of them). The game was one of the rare items transported from Earth by his ancestors and none of the Istaqa on the station had seen it before. They rapidly picked up playing it though. 

Ahiga picked up the dice cup and rolled his turn. Akando and the others Istaqa growled.

"Yatzee!" Ahiga yelled, writing up the score.

His glee was short lived as klaxons started sounding throughout the base.

"Unauthorized vessel detected! Unauthorized vessel detected!" The base AI screamed.

Ahiga and the others leapt up, scattering the game pieces as they rushed to the console.

"Target coordinates…" Akando said checking the readouts. "Yiff! They're inside the lunar orbits! How did they get so close without being detected?"

"They must have killed most of their velocity out system and are coming in for a gravity insert. Scramble the boats! Alert Potlatch!"

Ahiga knew it was already too late.

"Missile Warning! Missile Warning!" The AI said, calmly announcing its impending destruction as the point defense lasers made a desperate attempt prevent it.

The first boat was just powering up when it, and the base, disappeared in a nuclear maelstrom.

* * *

Gunthar looked at the map as the ship descended into the planet's atmosphere and grinned. The first part of the operation was a complete success. He was already looking ahead to his successful return from this raid. His success would cause thousands to rally to him. He would return with a hundred ships. 

At last he would show these inferior mongrels that they were not safe from the divine will of Kfaeghr. And he would do it the way members of his sect had always done. Looking at the map he marked a town far from the heavily defended capitol. He pointed it out to his lieutenants.

"That one," he said. "Tell the warriors they can take all they want, but no one is to be left alive."

His raiders had been cooped up in the cramped ship far too long; they were ready for the task at hand.

* * *

Kit and Mitten came out of the building, their fur still wet and soaking into their clothes. Explosions lit up the night. Kit saw in the distance a large space ship hovering low over the town. Figures leapt from the hatches, floating down on grav belts to the ground, shooting as they came. 

"I've got to get to the armory!" Kit said.

"Don't leave me Kit! I'm afraid!" Mitten said clinging to his arm.

"Alright but stay close," Kit answered, hugged her briefly and then they set out towards the town hall where the militia armory was located.

They maneuvered their way through the dark streets, one of the first blasts from the ship's guns had taken out the power plant and communications center. Kit's anger grew as they worked their way through the carnage. They had come upon Shaman Hania dead, gunned down in the street. Everywhere they went were bodies of Istaqa and a few humans. Adult, child, male, and female it made no difference, all were slaughtered ruthlessly. None of the bodies they encountered were armed. This slaughter made no sense!

They came around a corner and halted. Two Vargr were moving toward them carrying sub-machine guns.

"They have us cut off," Kit said looking around. "Hide in that building and I'll draw them off and circle back to get you."

Mitten looked afraid but obeyed. Kit moved off down the street wanting to put some distance from Mitten's location before exposing himself.

* * *

Gunthar was walking down the burning street with his First when his comm sounded. 

"Report!"

"There are two air rafts approaching from the capital city. They are just outside our maximum range." The ship's gunner reported.

"Air rafts? They are probably only carrying hand held missiles, open fire as soon as they are in range. You should be able to destroy them well before they get close enough to fire back."

Kit watched as the Vargr put his comm back on his belt and the two started to move again. Just then a pup that couldn't have been more than 6 came crying out a nearby building.

"Mommy?" the pup called over and over again. One of the Vargr pulled a knife from his belt and started toward the pup. The child's cries turned to shrieks of terror at the Vargr's approach.

"NO!" Kit yelled leaping from his concealment but the Vargr didn't hear his yell as their ship's guns began firing on the distant air rafts. He started running towards the Vargr but he was too far away.

The Vargr stood over the shrieking child and raised his knife when Black Mitten came yelling out of the nearby doorway. She held a metal pipe in her hands and smashed it over the Vargr's head, caving in his skull.

Gunthar stood in shock as this puny bitch killed his First, grabbed the child up and began to run. With a growl he raised his SMG and gunned her down. Two late he heard the yell behind him.

"Mitten!"

Kit had almost reached the Vargr commander when he saw Black Mitten fall and not move. He screamed out her name. The Vargr turned and as Kit saw his face an unstoppable rage filled him. With no weapons but his hands and fangs, he leapt at the Vargr. Gunthar, his gun out of alignment, just managed to grab his knife as the coyote hit him.

Kit was distantly aware of the knife entering his side but the rage that consumed him overwhelmed any feelings of pain. He grabbed the Vargr by the neck as Gunthar fell onto his back; rational thoughts gone; Kit fell back on the basic instincts of his distant coyote ancestors and sank his fangs into the Vargr's neck crushing his windpipe.

Gunthar was last thoughts were surprise and shock, uncertain what was more wrong, the feel of this inferior mongrels teeth at his throat or the sight in the sky above him.

* * *

The Vargr gunner watched with satisfaction as his missiles streaked towards the distant air rafts. Even with the AI guidance, at this range they might miss but there was plenty of time for more volleys. Suddenly alarms sounded from his console as a dozen hand held missile launchers from air rafts that had snuck in under his sensors while he was busy tracking the more obvious distant targets opened fire at near point blank range. The gunner had no time to react, the gunnery AI could however, but it had a dilemma, it had more targets than it could track at once. It hesitated to evaluate and assign target priorities. The hesitation was too much. By time it decided the incoming missiles were the bigger threat and transferred it priorities from directing its own outgoing missiles to defending against the incoming ones, the first missiles struck. The raider ship disappeared in a ball of flame.

* * *

Kit rose up on his hands and knees as the figure below him stilled. The taste of blood in his mouth was strange and he reeled as the pain and blood loss from the knife wound in his side struck him all at once. He looked over at Mitten's still form and started crawling in her direction. 

"Mitten!" He cried but she didn't respond. The only sound coming from the crying child sheltered beneath her blood stained body. He just made it to her side before he collapsed into darkness.


	4. The Sun Canoe

This chapter is rated R for drug references.

The Sun Canoe

Kit hurried across the spaceport tarmac to join the other two members of the reception detail. He could just make out the wedge shaped ship descending out of the afternoon sky towards the landing pad.

After being released from the hospital in Potlatch he was assigned to the diplomatic office at the spaceport. He had jumped into the job with both paws. Not only did he get to met many unusual aliens but being able to work after so many months of idle recovery finally helped to ease the mental scars of Mitten's death.

Kit greeted Takodah, the human head of the Spaceport Diplomatic Office, who were already waiting at the pad. This greeting party had been pulled together quickly do to a mix up in diplomatic office. Word had come of the Scout's visit but the information had been misplaced and had only been found in the panicked scramble when he entered the system and contacted the spaceport for landing instructions.

As they waited Kit was distracted by a cawing sound. He turned and saw a raven sitting on railing behind him. The birds were one of the few imports the human settlers had brought with them that not only survived the transition but actually thrived. The Istaqa had come to revere them as the spirit Raven was the other form of the Trickster in the old legends. Raven was also Kit's guardian spirit. The bird was preening its feathers and as Kit watched one came lose and drifted toward him. Carefully so as not to spook the bird that watched him closely, Kit retrieved the feather.

"Thank You for the gift, Great Raven." He said bowing to the bird which just stared back at him.

The spaceship dropped closer, the whine of its gravitics growing louder. Kit looked up the sound but it was difficult to see the ship as it came in with the sun behind it. It settled on the pad and the whine died. After a moment a hatched opened on the underside. A duffle bag dropped out followed a human in standard ships jumpsuit. Takodah greeted her.

"Welcome to Istaqa. I am Takodah representative of the Council of Elders."

"Hello," the human said shaking Takodah's offered hand. "I'm Tallia Dranow of the Imperial Scout Service."

"We have prepared a room for you at the Starport Lodge. Is there any baggage you need unloaded?"

"No," Tallia said patting the duffle slung over her shoulder. "I travel pretty light. Thanks."

"Very well then," Takodah said and turned to Kit. "Wickaninnish, please have Scout Dranow's ship refueled."

"At once, Takodah," Kit said and started up the stairs to the terminal on the observation platform overlooking the pad to order a refueling crew; that done he looked down on the pad to see Takodah leading the Scout towards the Starport Lodge.

"CAW"

Kit turned to look across at the top of the Scout Ship which was level with the platform. The raven from earlier had landed on top of the ship's hull and was pecking at the Imperial Sunburst painted on the hull. Almost as if he wanted to point it out to Kit.

Kit found himself short of breath and he had to grasp the rail in front of him to maintain his balance. He stared at the Scout Ship and the sun emblem.

"The sun canoe from the stars," he whispered to himself.

When Takodah returned to his office he found Kit anxiously waiting outside his door.

"Wise Elder," Kit addressed him formally has he followed Takodah into his office. "Have you assigned a guide to Scout Dranow yet?"

"No," the human answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to be her guide."

"That's most irregular Wickaninnish; you have no training in being a diplomatic guide. You are the most junior person I have."

"I know but I can do it, I promise you."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"It is a matter of my personal quest."

Takodah looked that the excited young coyote for a few moments. He had developed a real liking for Kit. The boy had suffered much in the recent Vargr attack. He remained in a mostly depressed state and this was the most excited and alive he had seen him since he arrived.

"You really feel this woman is connected with your destiny?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you have the assignment and good luck on finding the Spirits path."

Kit spent the next few days showing Tallia the city and the spaceport. Part of the Scout's mission was to update the survey information on the spaceport. The other part was to meet with the planetary government to pave the way for an Imperial delegation to visit next year.

Kit also spent every minute he wasn't sleeping, eating or helping Scout Dranow; researching everything in the library databanks on the Imperial Scout Service. By the day that Tallia's appointment with the Council of Elders came up, Kit felt he had found the path the Spirits had set out for him. Now if he could just convince Tallia.

Tallia sat in the room working on her report on the Council meeting and swatting at the annoying flying merphlies. She wasn't sure what was in that 'peace pipe' the Council of Elders insisted she smoke as part of the meeting but she was sure it was probably a little hallucinogenic. She based this on the fact that small furry merphlies were not native to this planet, did not have wings and most definitely did not have blue fur with pink polka dots. She decided to add an addendum to the report stating representatives coming to negotiate with the Istaqa should be prepared to deal with less than ideal mental states.

She looked over her report and thought it looked good although she suspected she might feel differently when the merphlies were gone.

'Did I just giggle?'

The chime to her room door sounded and Tallia went over to answer it. The merphlies, apparently unhappy with her moving, started lining up in regimental attack formations. She opened the door to find her local guide, Wickaninnish, standing in the doorway.

"Hello Kit," she said motioning the coyote in. She closed the door and turned to face her guest just as the first squadron of merphlies attacked.

Kit watched as Tallia suddenly ducked and swatted at something only she could see.

"Can I help you?" He asked the weaving Scout.

"Well if you could get these merphlies to behave themselves that would be a help."

"Oh yea, vision root has that effect on off worlders," Kit said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tablets.

"Here take these and the merphlies, whatever they are, should go away in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Tallia said going over to the desk for her glass of glenow to wash the pills down.

She invited Kit to sit down and took seat opposite to regard the young coyote. She was having a hard time suppressing a giggle as two merphlies landed on Kit's head and started dancing a tango. She was fairly impressed with Kit. The coyote had been very eager to please, going very much out of his way to serve. Despite the fact that he was just a little taller and probably very much stronger than Tallia, the Scout found herself having to resist the urge to reach up and scratch his ears when he displayed an almost manic excitement that reminded Tallia of a puppy dog.

But she had also noticed the boy was very sullen and withdrawn when he thought Tallia wasn't looking. She had found out from Takodah about the tragedy that had befallen the young coyote so she felt she understood what was going through the boy's head. Tallia had certainly gone through enough tragedy and combat in her life to relate.

Kit seemed to like Tallia as well. While it was not unusual for an Istaqa Vargr to keep his childhood name as a nickname it was only shared with family and close friends. Thus, Takodah had also passed on how significant it was that Wickaninnish had asked Tallia to call him Kit.

"So Kit, to what do I owe the pleasure of the late visit, other than the medicine that is?"

"Well…" Kit started nervously. His tail twitched erratically, another trait that had endeared Tallia to the boy. While most Vargr still displayed some of their emotional state through tail movements most learned to suppress it. Kit was not one of those, a sign of someone who was very open and honest with their emotions and themselves.

Then she saw the look in Kit's face.

'Oh, oh the puppy dog eyes' Tallia thought. 'He wants something.'

"I want to go with you," Kit said at last.

"What?"

"I want to go with you when you leave Istaqa. I want to join the Scouts."


	5. Seduction

Thanks to Eridani Moon who suggestions for this chapter combined with a discussion with my game master on how 'heat' is handled by the Vargr to tempt my muse into total corruption.

This chapter is rated M for sexual situations and violence.

Seduction

Tallia started to laugh but something in Kit's 'puppy dog eyes on hyperdrive' look suggested that was probably not the best reply. Whatever his reasons, Kit was serious.

"You are not an Imperial, what makes you think you can join the Scouts?"

Kit's eyes lit up and his tail started wagging rapidly with the realization that Tallia wasn't rejecting him out of hand.

"ISS Directive 37-AC7, Section 9, paragraph 3.7.5(a) says that Non-Imperial citizens may apply to the Imperial Scout Service with the endorsement of a regional governor, Imperial Noble, or an Active Scout with at least one complete term of service."

"Oh and just who did you expect to get this endorsement from?"

Kit looked down. "Well," he said nervously. "I was kinda hoping to get it from you."

"Really," Tallia said looking intently at the coyote. "And just why should I give you this endorsement?"

"Because I'm cute and lovable?"

Tallia laughed, "true but hardly qualifications for the Scouts."

"I guess not," Kit said with a shy grin. "It's my destiny you see."

"Hmm?" Tallia raised an eyebrow.

Kit looked down at the carpet, sending the dancing merphlies scattering.

"All my life I thought I would settle down with Black Mitten. When my Spirit Path didn't include her, I didn't want to believe it but now she is gone and I have nothing to really keep me here now. My Spirit Path is leading to the sea of stars and to you as the route to get there. I have to go with you."

Tallia found herself being worn down by the boy's earnestness.

"Alright, tell you what, let me think about it and maybe I'll let you go with me but I'm not making that decision while my room is full of flying rodents. I'll let you know in a couple of days."

"Fair enough," Kit said tail wagging again and Tallia ushered him out of her room.

"So are you going to let him go?" Tallia was used to hearing the voice of her conscience but it was unusual for that voice to becoming out of a pink and purple flying rodent sitting at her table drinking tea.

"I don't know," she answered. "He is right about the regs but I'm not allowed to take him without clearing it with the planetary government and my notes say they won't allow it. I think I should find out what this Spirit Path business is first."

* * *

Takodah was surprised to find Tallia waiting at his office the next morning.

"What can I do for you Scout Dranow?"

"It concerns Wickaninnish."

"Is there a problem with him?"

"No, he has made a request of me and before I answer him I would like to know a little more. He says it concerns something he calls 'his Spirit Path'."

"Ah I see. I will not try to bore you with the details of our religion Scout Dranow. We go through ceremonies where we seek the guidance of the Spirits. Not everyone receives guidance in such ceremonies but when they do it means the Spirits have a path they wish that individual to travel. That is the individual's Spirit Path."

"I see, so it is a religious thing then?"

"Yes but its not that simple. One does not have to follow one's Spirit Path but to not do so will mean that person will not achieve the fullness of their spirit and lessens their standing in the next life. If I am not betraying a confidence, would you share his request with me?"

"Yes, I would have to come with it to you anyway. He has requested to leave with me to return to the Imperium and apply to join the Imperial Scout Service. Normal procedure in cases involving non-Imperial citizens is to clear such a request with the local government before honoring it. My research says that such requests have been made by Istaqa before and every time your government has rejected them."

"That's not surprising," Takodah said smiling. "This wasn't really the planet my ancestors were planning to settle, did you know that?"

"No I didn't."

"We arrived here by accident. The Istaqa were created by the Ancients from an Earth species called coyotes. The coyote has a special place in our religion, Old Man Coyote is one of the Spirits that guide us so when we found a whole planet of walking, talking coyotes; it seemed like a sign from the spirits that we should protect these children of Old Man Coyote."

"I see. So that is why you are reluctant to let them leave?"

"That's part of it; you see Istaqa are very independent just like their coyote ancestors. Many young males around Wickaninnish's age develop a desire to 'see the universe' but they don't realize just how dangerous a place the universe is for Istaqa. That is why we don't approve of them leaving."

"I take it then that your government will turn down this request?"

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "The issue of one's Spirit Path is very significant in our religious beliefs. I will discuss it with the Council of Elders and let you know."

* * *

Takodah called Kit and Tallia to his office two days later. Kit suspecting what this was about had woven the raven feather into the fur behind his ear for luck.

"The Council has rendered a decision concerning your request, Scout Dranow. It was a difficult decision. Shamans at the Vision Lodge testified to content of Wickaninnish's vision quest but with Shaman Hania's death, there is no one who could speak for its interpretation. If it's any consolation, the Grand Shamaness spoke in your favor but I'm afraid with the resurgence of Vargr raids the conservative voices on the Council prevail at this time. They have rejected your request."

"I don't understand, what does this mean?" Kit said looking back and forth between the two humans.

"It means you can't go with me Kit," Tallia said sadly. "The regulations are clear that except in cases involving refugees, the planetary government has to approve a native leaving with a Scout expedition. I'm sorry."

Kit stared ahead for a moment. When Mitten died his world had come tumbling down around his ears, everything gone except a sister that didn't need him and the Path. Now just when he thought he had found the Path's beginning…

"NO!" He yelled jumping up. "They have no right to do this!"

"Wickaninnish, please calm down…"

"No, I won't calm down! You know the teachings as well as I, no one not even the Council of Elders can ask a man to turn away from his Spirit Path!"

"You're right of course," Takodah said rising up physically and in voice. "But the Council is under no obligation to help you on that path. I will remind you that while you work in this office you represent the Council and this outburst is…"

"THE COUNCIL CAN GO YIFF ITSELF!" Kit yelled and ripping his diplomatic badge from his tunic threw it to the ground. "I QUIT!"

The furious coyote stomped out of the office. Takodah collapsed into his chair like a tent that someone had pulled the center poles out from under. A very sad expression came over his face.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Scout Dranow."

"No need to apologize, from what I've learned in my research the last 24 hours, I suspect I would have reacted the same." Tallia said a slight tone of disapproval in her voice.

"The thing is, so would I in his situation. Life unfortunately doesn't always work the way you or I think that is should."

"Will he be ok?"

"I'm sure he will come back as soon as he has had time to cool down and think about it."

* * *

The Trickster's Lair was a run down little starport pub on the wrong side of the monorail. Respectable people didn't come here which was just fine with Kit. It was the last place Takodah would look for him. Kit had lost track of how long he had been sitting in the corner booth, the smoke of yiff leaf from his pipe adding to the general atmosphere. Between the smoke and the yiff leaf cakes he had eaten, the relaxing effect of the herb had cooled his anger. In the right frame of mind the herb also loosen inhibitions and stirred the libido which was why it was popular with dating couples to 'set the mood'.

Kit, however, was not in that frame of mind so he just settled into a funk and sulked.

"Hi" a female voice said, "can I sit down?"

Kit looked up at the coyote standing by the table and nodded his head toward the opposite bench. She sat down on the bench next to him instead.

"I'm Kimimela," she said.

'Butterfly, huh.' Kit thought as his slightly leaf fuzzed senses took her in. She was older than him, about 25. She had a mating mark and was wearing a perfume that seemed familiar. Kit vaguely remembered it, Wild Fire it was called, a pheromone enhanced brand laced with coyote heat scent designed to entice males. What is she doing here wearing something like that and approaching a male other than her mate? Didn't she know how inappropriate that was?

"They say you are the man who killed that Vargr raider bare fanged."

'Oh that,' Kit thought, the story had been all over the press after the attack. Kit had hoped it had faded by now.

"Yea, that's me the yiffing hero." Kit said gruffly.

"Oh now that's no way for a hero to sound. Let me buy you a drink."

She slid one of two glasses Kit hadn't noticed her carrying in front of him. He picked it up and looked at it.

"You're not supposed to mix alcohol and yiff leaf," he said uncertainly.

"Oh come on a big strong man like you can handle it," she said leaning against him.

Kit shrugged and downed the shot.

* * *

Kit wasn't exactly sure what all happened next. The one empty glass in front of him became three, or was it five? He found the alcohol stirred up the libido effects of the yiff leaf, or was it that smell? Her hand rubbing his sheath through the material of his pants certainly contributed.

Kit didn't remember leaving the pub as Kimimela led him into her bedroom.

"My pretty butterfly," Kit murmured as he staggered into the room. "There are no butterflies on Istaqa, except you." Giggle. "They are all on little ol Earth, no pretty butterflies for scruffy coyotes."

As Kit giggled some more Kimimela was removing his top and made a clumsy ineffective attempt to do the same for her. She licked his muzzle as she removed it herself and pushed him down to sit on the bed. Kit moaned and buried his nose into her neck fur taking in her scents. This close to it, the mating mark predominated and the warning that had been hammering at the back of his brain began to break through.

"This isn't right," he said groggily. "You're mated, I can't."

"Of course, you can," she said. "My body calls out for you, can't you smell?"

Kit inhaled deeply the enticing smell in front of him. She was in heat! He hadn't noticed before over the perfume put the pure scent threw his mind out of kilter again. One instinct spurred on by that smell overruled all his social conditioning and other instincts.

With a growl, he pulled her down onto the bed.

* * *

Kimimela lay in his arms as he slept peacefully next to her. It had worked perfectly, many of her friends knew the arousing effects feeding yiff leaf and alcohol together had on males but it was her friend Ayita who had first discovered the herb that unlocked a female's heat. The Ancients had reduced the effects of the heat cycle of their creations to a point where it could be controlled with will power and concentration. They had also enhanced the instinctual bonding between life mates making disloyalty almost impossible. But now with this new herb her body's heat was greater than her coyote ancestors. The feelings it induced easily overcame the life mate bonds and her scent drove males to violate that taboo also, particularly a male that was already addled by yiff leaf and alcohol.

Her mate failed to satisfy her in every way but particularly in his failure to give her the pup she wanted. With her secret, she would have the pup she wanted and from a real male, not the miserable wimp she had bonded with. Kit was not the first she had done this to and if he failed to give her what she wanted, he would not be the last.

She snuggled closer to her lover, both so pleasantly exhausted from their love making that neither heard the door open.


	6. Rude Awakenings

Author's Notes: When I first started writing my Inuyasha based coyote stories, I developed a set of rules on mating habits and taboos for coyotes spirits and transferred them to the coyote Vargr. I also said that being closer to their animal origins than humans that these taboos are instinctually built in and they didn't break them. But in real life there is always an exception to the rule. I was discussing the story with Eridani Moon and lamenting that this part of the story was so boring and she suggested spicing it up a little with getting Kit drunk or something. Well I took that idea and it just ran out of control and when I was done I had managed to break every single one of the taboos I created.

This chapter is rated M for adult situations.

* * *

Rude Awakenings

Kit slowly returned to consciousness, his head was pounding and the room spun. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the feeling that something was very wrong but he couldn't dig it out through the haze. He was just becoming aware of the warm body next to him when someone suddenly seized him and threw him bodily from the bed. He crashed with a yelp of pain into a dresser. A bottle of perfume shattered splashing his body. He tried to focus on his attacker, a large male coyote but found it hard in the spinning room. "She's mine!" The male cried. "If you will have her, you must challenge me!" Kit barely had time to regain his feet when the male charged again.

Kimimela sat on the bed with the sheets with a stupid grin on her face.

'A challenge fight, over me!' She thought and giggled as the two males savagely tore into each other driven on by the scents and pheromones saturating the room.

* * *

It was late; Tallia had just finished her shower and put on a robe when the door chime sounded.

Kit fell in the door as she opened it. She grabbed him before he could hit the floor and helped him over to the bed. Wearing only pants, he was covered in blood, his fur matted and tangled. Wasting no time she immediately dropped to his side examining his wounds. There appeared to be several scratches and bite marks but none appeared immediately serious. There was more blood than could be accounted for by his wounds suggesting he had given as much as he got. She reached for the bedside comm. terminal.

"No," Kit choked out. "No calls."

"Ok, no calls but I want an explanation."

The explanation however wasn't coming as Kit satisfied she wasn't going to call someone relaxed into unconsciousness. With a sigh, Tallia went into the bathroom for some wet towels and her field medikit. Returning she set about doing a more detailed examination to ensure she hadn't missed any critical injuries. The blood stains and tears on the pants made it plain she couldn't afford to leave the lower body unexamined so she removed the pants. Finding no serious wounds, she picked up the towels and antiseptics and started cleaning the coyote up.

She had, of course, seen Vargr in the nude before, the close quarter environments and long star flights made by Scouts soon eliminated most of the nudity taboos one held but this was the first chance she had to examine a Coyote Vargr up close and her curiosity soon had her looking for comparison with other Vargr. The obvious differences were the ones she had already noted. The muzzle was narrower, the tail bushier, the ears longer and more pointed and the Coyotes were shorter than the regular Vargr but otherwise they were much the same.

As she cleaned up the blood she noticed a strong smell coming from him. It seemed that in whatever altercation he had gotten involved in he had rolled in some form of perfume. The smell combined with her stoking the fur with the towel seemed to be having an effect on Kit, she was slightly embarrassed to note his manhood start poking out from the furry sheath that covered it.

"Butterfly," Kit moaned in his sleep.

Tallia continued cleaning wondering idly what a butterfly was and whether she should stop cleaning until he calmed down. Oddly she was finding looking at him slightly intriguing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the comm. signal sounding. She walked over to the desk to take the call.

"Sorry to bother you, Scout Dranow," Takodah said over the link. "Have you seen Wickaninnish?"

Tallia glanced over at the bed remembering the Coyote's request for her not to call for assistance.

"Is he in some sort of trouble?" She asked.

"He may be and I'm very worried about him. The Peacekeepers are looking for him. He appears to be involved in some sort of altercation with a mated couple that ending in a challenge fight. This is strictly forbidden behavior in our society but if the initial information I have is correct there may be extenuating circumstances. If you hear from him, please call me."

"You will be the first person I call." Tallia said as she closed the connection.

* * *

Kit awoke with a pounding headache, through a thick haze he recalled the events from the night before.

'Great Spirit, did I challenge a mated male? I did and I slept with his mate, Spirits I'm yiffed.'

He moved from the past to the present with the realization that he was lying in a strange bed. The silky feel of the sheets against his fur let him know that he wasn't wearing any clothing either. Opening his eyes he realized he was in Tallia's room. His wounds had been treated and cleaned up. Getting up he found no sign of the Scout but he did find a clean jumpsuit in his size at the foot of the bed with a note.

"I have gone to see Takodah. Don't go out the Peacekeepers are looking for you."

Looking around he saw she had begun packing her gear for her departure in the morning but her computer was still out. Sitting down he quickly logged in, thanking the Spirits that she had given him access during his service to her. He quickly found the information he hoped to find and gathering his things left.

"You understand Scout Dranow that this would be considered an internal Istaqa affair and I'm under no obligation to discuss it with you," Takodah said.

"I understand," Tallia replied. "But I feel I am involved if for no other reason that he probably would not be in whatever trouble he is if I had not interceded with the government on his behalf."

"Nonsense, you were simply trying to help. That is the reason why I'm willing to discuss this issue with you as I feel you have Wickaninnish's best interests at heart."

Takodah consulted his terminal.

"Actually the situation is not a serious as I first feared. When I heard that Wickaninnish was involved in a challenge fight over a mated female, I was quite surprised. It just wasn't like him. You have to understand that in our society the violence that normal Vargr display in dominance and rank challenges has been carefully restrained by emphasizing alternative means of challenge such as counting coup. We also control violence over mates by strongly emphasizing the fidelity of life mate pairs. Fortunately, mating for life is part of the instinctive behavior of canines so the latter is not that hard. As you can see this incident has Wickaninnish violating two of the highest cultural taboos our society has."

"So I gather," Tallia said. "I know I haven't known him that long but it just doesn't sound like him."

"That was my thought too but the investigation has turned up information that the female involved in this incident was the actual instigator. She was using bio-chemical means to influence him. I don't know how much you know about the biochemistry of Terran canines, so I won't go into detail but I can tell you that Wickaninnish was under the influence of mind altering substances at the time. I'm sure this factor will weigh heavily in determining his punishment."

Tallia remembered the perfume smell on Kit's body and the arousing effect it was having on him and thought she understood.

"But if he wasn't in control of his senses, surely that would absolve him?"

"I'm afraid not in this case, as I said these are very serious offenses in our society. Given the current conservative bent of the Council, I don't see him getting off without some punishment."

"I see," Tallia said rising up. "Well thank you for your time and if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

* * *

Tallia spent the rest of the next day prepping her ship for lift off, loading her gear and attending a fair well meeting with the Council. She thanked Zarquan that Takodah interceded on the peace pipe on the basis she needed to be able to fly her ship.

Takodah saw her off. He handed her a data chip as they said goodbye.

"This is a personal message," he said. "I would ask you not to play it until after you jump out system. The message will explain."

"Alright," she said looking confused but took the chip.

"Good journey, Scout Dranow."

"Thank you and say goodbye to Kit for me."

Takodah smiled, "I most certainly will the next time I see him."

* * *

"Scout/Courier DY-500-D to Istaqa traffic control, I have cleared the gravity zone. Requesting clearance for Jump."

Tallia waited the couple of moments for the signal to travel back to the planet and back again.

"Istaqa Traffic Control to Scout/Courier DY-500-D, you are clear to jump. Good journey."

"Thank you Traffic Control, DY-500-D out."

Tallia reviewed and updated her navigation data one more time and initiated the jump sequence on the computer. She could feel the vibration through the deck plates as the jump engines in the rear of the ship began building up the initial surge of power that would lift her ship out of the realm of Normal Space and into realm of Jump Space. As the engines reached their peak the star field through her view port disappeared into a series of rainbow streaks. The gut wrenching feeling like being turned inside out struck her. She was of course used to this as well as 'the sound'.

No one had quite been able to quantify the sound of entering jump space. No instrument recorded it and most experts thought it was an illusion of the brain's disorientation by the jump effect. Her rather crude brother described it as the sound of a thousand virgins being simultaneously deflowered. She hated him since before she always imagined them as heavenly spirits but now she couldn't get rid of the virgin image.

Her stomach and senses settled down and she reviewed her instruments to ensure the systems were operating normally. Satisfied she settled down to working on her post mission notes on the computer. Two hours later she yawned, closed down the report file and shutdown the cockpit controls, turning the flight systems over to the AI. There was nothing required to do at this point but monitor the jump drive for problems for the next week. She did a quick visual inspection of the engine room, air/raft bay, cargo hold and gun deck.

Finding everything in order, she turned the lights out in the ship and made her way to her cabin by the dull glow of the hatch safety lights. She stripped out of her clothes as she went. Her favorite thing about being a Scout was being alone in space; she didn't have to worry about leaving clothes on the floor or wearing night clothes. She entered her dark cabin and, finding the bed by feel, climbed under the covers and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

She was shortly pleasantly enmeshed in a dream starring that hot hunk she had spent a night with on Dranish-3 six months ago. She moaned as he pulled her close to his warm bare chest. She wrapped her arms around him stoking his muscled back. She frowned as something seemed wrong. She didn't remember him having such a hairy back. Her dream vanished as this thought awoke her. Her arms were still around a warm and very furry body!

Her scream in his ear sent Kit crashing out of sleep and into the bulkhead.

* * *

Author's Note: It was a running joke with our game master to describe the 'sound' of entering jump as the 'thousand deflowered virgins'. I stuck a few little favorite jokes in here like that. For you classic sci-fi movie fans you will probably recognize the Scout ship's designation as the same as the ship in 'Forbidden Planet'.


End file.
